


We came this far, and this is why we fail?

by Day_Icecream (Midnight_Sundea)



Series: Warrior Cats Rewrite [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Arguments, Cats, Fighting, Gen, Kits, Kittens, Names, Rouges, i have a comic to work on I don’t have time for this, i haven’t read a warriors book in like two years, ill probably fail though lmao, there are a bunch of ocs to balance out the number of cats in each clan, this is me rewriting the books out of spite after binge watching a bunch of maps, why am I doing this I quit the fandom years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sundea/pseuds/Day_Icecream
Summary: Darkflash and Newttear have an argument about names. Fawnleap wishes her friends would be able to have a civil conversation. Their plot to hide the father of the kits is not going well





	We came this far, and this is why we fail?

Newttear nudged her newborn kits as two other queens, Darkflash and Fawnleap, came to her side.

“Have you chosen any names yet?” Littlecloud, the medicine cat, asked.

Newttear purred, “This one’s Snakekit,” pointing at the smallest one, “The one besides her is Mosskit, and the tom is Rougekit.”

At the name of the final kit the two queens exchanged looks.

Littlecloud spoke up, “Maybe you should choose a different name for Rougekit.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Well it's a bit… Obvious, don’t you think.”

“Well what else could I name him!” She snapped.

Littlecloud sighed and looked at the queens, “You two deal with her,” he walked out.

Darkflash took over, “How about you name him something more inconspicuous.”

Newttear glared at her.

“Look,” Darkflash said, ”we’re over here trying to make sure news of your little scandal doesn't spread to other clans. The least you can do is name your kit something that doesn’t scream ‘my father was a rouge and my mother was an idiot.’”

She growled at them.

Darkflash bared her teeth, ”This isn’t up for debate!”

Fawnleap butted in, “We can discuss this later, Darkflash.”

“Or we can discuss this right now!”

“Newttear just gave birth, and you tend to get,” she paused, “heated. We can all talk about later, in a calm and clear headed manner.”

“No,” It was Newttear who interrupted this time,”they’re my kits, I should be the one who names them.”

“They might be you’re kits but you’re not the only one with something to lose!”

Fawnleap interrupted again, “If your going to argue at least do it quietly. Do you want to wake up the whole clan?”

As if on cue, Snowbird walked into the nursery.

“Are you guys okay? I heard yelling.”

Darkflash internally cursed Snowbird’s caring personality.

Newttear purred, “I’ve never been better, in fact,” she drew attention to her kits.”

Darkflash silently cursed Newttear’s quick thinking.

“Oh! That’s great, what are their names?”

Darkflash wished she could stop this without looking suspicious.

“The small one’s Snakekit, the one in the middle is Mosskit, and the tom is Rougekit.”

There goes damage control.

Snowbird looked like she was about to say something, then thought better of it.

“Aren’t they wonderful?”

“I bet they are.”

“Anyways,” interrupted Darkflash at last, ”we’re all fine so you can go now.”

She looked taken aback by Dawnflash’s aggressive demeanor, “Uh, yeah, I’ll see you around.”

Snowbird flashed a quick smile at Newttear and exited the nursery.

Newttear grinned smugly and Fawnleap sighed.

“It’s not like you can’t change a kit’s name,” Dawnflash argued.

“Me changing my mind? I thought we were trying to be inconspicuous.”

Fawnleap joined in, ”She’s right, Newttear changing the kit’s name would just be more suspicious.”

She gave in, ”Fine.”

All three queens settled in silence. It started to rain.

Twanypelt entered, returning from Starclan knows where, and shook off her pelt.

“Oh! Congratulations Newttear.”

“Thank you.”

”Have you chosen their names yet?” 

Dawnflash felt like she was just rubbing salt into the wound at this point. Twanypaw said a few more words of congratulations and went to her nest.

The rain started to pour.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a day binging warrior cat maps and now I have a notebook on my au. I literally have less done for my comic, although that might just be procrastination.
> 
>  
> 
> I may or may not post more of this au, my track record isn’t good considering I immediately scapped my fantasy story.


End file.
